One's Pain and Happiness
by Dicktective Chuck E Nanami Syo
Summary: Fran thinks of the source of his very existence which is a certain blonde prince. Warning: Character Death


**A/N: **Here's a random one I found while I was looking for one of the drama cd's I downloaded. I just decided to upload this because it's such a waste to leave it lying there. Pardon me for the grammar and the incredibly terrible spacing.

Proofread by: The Awesome Green Alien (I am greatly thankful for helping me find the right words. *bows*)

Disclaimer: I do not know Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

If you ever had a person who was the source of both your pain and happiness, would you rather forget them as the source of the hurt that wounds your heart, or would you rather remember them as one who lit your world in a beautiful happiness?

I don't know either.

It wouldn't matter anyway; doing both brought me the same amount of pain and suffering.

When I first met Bel, my opinion of him was not the brightest, I assure you. One of my very few opinions of him was that he was incredibly and unbearably annoying. He would always call me a 'frog', and when asked why, he would smirk and reply, "Uishishi~ because Froggy looks like one." He would stab me a thousand times a day for no apparent reason, and it annoyed me so much that I detested his very existence.

Soon after our first encounter, the stupid dumbass long haired commander assigned us as partners. It was hell at first, but I got used to having him around after a while. Later on, the impossible happened, we became inseparable, and that was the main source of everything, all the pain, all the happiness. Before I knew it, he became my everything. He knew me so well, like how he would know if something was bothering me or if I needed someone to talk to or even if I needed some time alone. Bel would always know what to say, he was always there for me. He would tell me that he loved me every chance he'd gotten...and I loved him back. I was truly happy for the very first time in my life.

I was weak. I hid behind my emotionless façade, and Bel, being the one who was the closest to me, would always see through it. I was myself around him, I would rant all the time, and since he's really bad at comforting people, he would just listen attentively, patting my head as I talked, and kissed my forehead after I was done. That was all I needed and I thought that I could never bear the pain of losing him….and lose him I did.

He was sent to do a mission which required a time period of 3 months. I spent all that time making my gift for his birthday, planning everything out carefully. Since the mission started on the 22nd of September, he should be back exactly on the 22nd of December, which was when his birthday was supposed to be. On the day that he was supposed to come back, I waited...

He never came home...

I cried.

I didn't sleep.

I didn't talk.

I still do my missions of course, Xanxus would order me to kill another asshole that dared to cross the Vongola, but I only replied with a small nod or the simple gesture of taking the papers and going out of his office. I tried forgetting him, but that just made it worse.

I gave up.

In a few years, I was on the verge of committing suicide, but the thought of him still being alive still lingered in my brain. That was all it took to keep me going, but I just couldn't take it. He was too important to me. I lost everything I had, everything I ever held dear.

It's been 5 years since, and I have always been sitting here on this balcony, where I waited for him that night. I come here late at night or at early dawn, when everyone's asleep, and I just stare at the stars. After a while of repeating this routine, I realized that the sky is a very beautiful thing; I always thought of the stars as symbols of teardrops, the way they shine when they fall down your face, it symbolizes sadness and sorrow. Come to think of it, he told me that he wanted to tell me something when he returned, but it looks like I'll never know what he wanted to tell me after all... because he's simply never coming back. That idiot…

Before I realized, salty teardrops have already decorated my pale face, I was crying again. Well, this _is_ my last night here; I might as well let it all out. After a few hours, I see the breathtaking view of the morning sky. Well, looks like it's time to go...

I jump off the balcony, where I spent all my time ever since that day. I closed my tear-stained eyes and felt the wind rushing against my body before hearing a loud _crack_ and falling into a deep, eternal sleep.


End file.
